The Mischief Maker
by angiecakes
Summary: <html><head></head>Forbidden love is so cliche. Or so Amora thought, before she falls desperately in love with the God of Mischief himself, Loki. Their love must face many obstacles and only time will tell if it will endure until the end of time.</html>


**Author's Note: Hello guys! I decided to write this story for a few reasons, but the most important one being that I'm obsessed with Loki. I've always been one to go for the bad guy (i.e: the Joker, Bane, etc.) and Loki had always been one of my all-time favorites. I love Norse mythology and Loki has a pretty cool story! If you've never read up on the God, you really should. **

**Anyway, back to the story. It is rated M for adult content that is to come. If you are a younger reader, please be aware that there will be some dark themes throughout this story. There will also be trigger warnings in the AN at the start of a chapter if it contains anything triggering. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, or other characters from the Thor movies. I only own Amora and the plot.**

Fog drifted lazily through the garden, the sun not yet having broken over the horizon. Amora shivered in the frigid air as she hurried through the rows of frost-licked flora. She pulled her shawl closer to her body in an effort to keep the cold from slinking deep into her bones. She finally arrived at the side door that allowed the servants admittance into the castle.

Amora closed her eyes and stood still, thinking about the events the day would bring. Today would be her first day as a serving girl in the tremendous Asgardian castle belonging to the All-father, Odin. She was to wait hand and foot on the sons of the king, the God of mischief, Loki, and the all mighty Thor.

As she paused, her breath billowing around her like great plumes of smoke, a wave of nervousness cascaded down her body. She rarely become nervous. No, she rarely felt any type of emotion. Back in the village, they referred to her as hard-hearted, detached, almost inhuman because of her lack of emotions. She couldn't help it. She had been taught from a young age that feeling nothing was better than feeling anything.

She sighed as she recollected her thoughts. She had no reason to be nervous. Today she would be shadowing an aging servant around the castle, helping when needed. Mostly, she would remain in the shadows while learning the halls of the castle. Some would call it an easy day but still, Amora was scared.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall figure emerged. Amora found herself falling backwards as the person crashed into her. Before she could hit the ground, a hand shot out to grab her wrist and jerked her back into a standing position.

"My sincerest apologies." a dark voice came from the equally dark man. "I did not realize there would be someone standing here as I came through." The man dropped her wrist and stepped into the soft glow of a lamp hanging above the door. Amora's breath caught in her throat as her eyes met the glowing emerald eyes of her soon-to-be master.

"Lord L-Loki. I..I should not have been standing in front of the door. It is all my fault and I do apologize." She sputtered out, unable to tear her eyes from his face. She examined it, clenching her teeth together. He was handsome, his pale skin glowing in the light. His features were all sharp and snake-like.

He chucked and stepped closer to her, his eyes searching her face. "My, you are a pretty little mouse. What is your name?" His voice was seemed to drip from his mouth like venom and Amora became aware that she was holding her breath. Slowly releasing it, she muttered, "Amora."

He smiled at her, revealing two rows of very shiny, white, straight teeth. "Amora. A beautiful name from a beautiful girl." His hand reached up and softly caressed her face. "I do hope I see your face more. Farewell, sweet Amora. I have mischief to make." He chuckled again and turned, striding away from her.

She watched him walk away, shaking_ her head in the attempt to remove herself from the trance she was in. As if she weren't already nervous enough, her encounter with Loki had left her mind reeling and her body began to shake violently as she tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened. Loki. He..he had called her beautiful. Her face suddenly burned at the spot where his hand had touched her. His touch had been so soft. She shook her head again. She knew he was dangerous but yet, she was still so intrigued._

_ It was time to begin the day and for Amora it was to be a long one. She glanced in the direction the young, serpentine god had disappeared in. ___You will be seeing more of me, sir.____Much, much more.__


End file.
